From The Backseat
by auslly4eva22
Summary: Lucian song fiction set to Lucy Hale's song "From The Backseat". Lucy and Ian are a couple, and are on a long road trip to head away for the weekend, which consists of childish games, a whole lot a whining, and Lucy sneaky determination to get Ian into the backseat. Lucian fluff


**Ok yeah so before you all start I know this is about the cast and breaking the rules AGAIN and I know Save Me was deleted three times for this exact same reason but I couldn't resist. I'M SORRY OKAY MY SHIPPING AND OBESSION WITH LUCIAN HAS GOTTEN OUT OF CONTROL AND WHEN I HEARD LUCY MIGHT BE ENGAGED TO ANOTHER GUY I LOST MY MIND AND MY POOR FRIENDS DIDN'T HERE THE FREAKING END OF IT! So basically if and when this gets deleted I don't really care, I just needed to write out something where they're all adorable and a couple, and since I adore Lucy Hale's song "From The Backseat" and a really cute storyline can be created around it, I went with a song-fic. And then I was like 'hey what the hell, I'll post it and see if my followers agree with me' CAUSE LIKE THEY BELONG TOGETHER RIGHT?! RIGHT?! SOMEONE AGREE WITH ME PLEASE BEFORE I START CRYING…**

**Okay I'll shut up now. Jesus Christ I say that a lot. Like it's not even funny anymore. I talk crap way too much. And I'm still talking now. Omg you guys help I think I have a problem… **

**Get your sleep people. This is what happens when you don't****.**

**From The Backseat**

Lucy's P.O.V

"I don't know." I groaned for the fifth time. "Ian!"

"What?" Ian chuckled, as the car went over a small bump in the road. "You get so easily irritated. Just guess."

"This game is stupid and childish. Surely we could do something more intelligent with our time."

"The funny thing is, it wasn't stupid and childish when I couldn't guess yours."

"That's because I was winning!" I admitted, an unintentional giggle escaping me. "No seriously, what the hell is it?"

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with R." Ian repeated the statement he'd given me fifteen minutes ago. "Think."

"I am thinking!" I whined. "I give up. Just tell me."

Ian's car began to violently shake and clunked along the road for a few seconds before it returned to a normal driving motion and I let out an exasperated breath. Ian's shitty car used to freak me out when it had its mini-spaz attacks, but after dating him for almost two years, they now just annoyed me.

_You were burning on a 94 Corolla _

Ian rolled his eyes, then tapped the car's radio, which was crackling out Taylor Swift's _Love Story._

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with R. Radio."

"You suck." I leant back and put my feet up on the dashboard. "How long have we been driving for?"

"Uh.." Ian paused his sentence to check his watch. "Three hours. Five more to go."

_Three hours deep into South Dakota _

"Ugh!" I moaned, tugging at my hair. "We are not playing Eye Spy for five freaking hours. Whose stupid idea was it to go to resort so far away from California for a week anyway?"

"Um, you can correct me if I wrong, but I do believe it was yours." Ian laughed smugly.

"Well you're an idiot for listening to me."

I leant forward to take a sip from the can of coke I'd been sharing with him, then swallowed and screwed up my nose.

"The coke's warm." I complained, placing it back into the cup holder. "Stupid July heat."

_I was working on a Luke warm coca cola _

_In the dog days of July _

"Are you just going to whine at me this entire time?" Ian sighed.

"There's nothing else to do." I answered him with yet another complaint. "I hate road trips."

"I thought you said you went on long road trips with you family all the time when you were a little girl."

"Yeah, and I hated them no less then than I do now."

I moved my sunglasses off the top of my head and to shade my eyes as the sun came into full view, then peered at Ian and smirked.

"You know you love me." I said in a babyish voice. "Whining bitch and all."

Ian narrowed his eyes and pretended to be thinking hard.

"Well, you're convinced you're my girlfriend so apparently I do." He joked playfully.

"No, that can't be right, I distinctively remember my boyfriend being attractive." I teased back.

Ian's jaw dropped, earning laughter from me as he leaned over and swatted me on the shoulder.

"Okay little Miss." He clucked his tongue. "What do you propose we do for the remainder of this trip?"

"Complain." I retaliated with a small giggle, cuing another eye-roll from my boyfriend.

"Tell me a story." Ian proposed as the car entered another phase of shaking and clunking.

"About what?" I sighed, leaning my head against the window.

"Wow, the girl who never shuts up needs a prompt to talk? That's a first." Ian snickered. "I don't know, tell me about one of these horrific road trips you went on as a child."

I sucked my lip in and thought for a second.

"Well." I began. "The last road trip I went on before my parents got divorced, I was seven."

I shuffled in my seat, letting the memory flutter over me.

"Maggie and I were being brats in the backseat but my parents didn't seem to care. They just seemed so happy, so in love."

_And my dad was a Superman stick shift driver _

_Stay at home Louis Lane beside him_

"Where did you guys go?" Ian was clearly trying to move off what he knew was a touchy subject for me, even after almost eighteen years.

"Some camping retreat." I answered, happy to get off the topic of my parents' divorce before I got to sucked into it. "It was fun. I don't know, I don't really remember a whole lot of it."

"Camping retreat, like a carven park?" Ian asked.

"No, like an area in the woods it was legal to camp on." I corrected. "My family used to do the full on no technology, eating fish from the stream for dinner, peeing behind trees type camping. I could never do that now, but I was a total country girl when I was kid."

Ian let out a laugh that he tried – but failed miserably – to disguise as a cough.

"What?" I sat up.

"Nothing, nothing." Ian was clearly trying not to burst into laughter again. "I just can't imagine you ever roughing it like that."

"Hey, I've always been a bratty diva, I just used to be a bratty diva who wasn't afraid to squat in the woods and play in the mud. Stupid LA, look what it's done to me. Now I'm a bratty diva whose afraid to break a nail, let alone do any of that."

"Oh look, she's winging again." Ian uttered.

"Hey, you should try this whole complaining about life thing." I giggled. "It really passes time."

"Ah, not if you're the one listening to the complaining." Ian murmured.

"Well fine then." I smirked as a cheeky idea passed through my mind. "Let's turn to Aria and Ezra for a little inspiration on how to pass the time."

Confused as to where I was going with that, Ian took his eyes off the road and turned to me just as I was unclipping my seat belt and rising to my knees on the seat. Similar to how I had with a camera attached to the front of the car and filming my every move during a season two episode of _Pretty Little Liars,_ I placed both hands on the centre compartment of the car and leaned forward to push my lips to Ian's.

He kissed me back a little hesitantly at first, then gave into it. The car swerved from left to right as Ian lost focus.

_Kissing to the rhythm of the billboard signs _

_As they went blurring by_

"This. Is. Illegal. On. So. Many. Levels." Ian's words were broken up by our joint mouths.

"Then pull over dumbass." I took my lips off his but left them teasingly close.

Ian reluctantly pulled right away from me and returned his attention to the car just long enough to yank the steering wheel to the right and guide it onto a nature strip.

_Even when he would stop to pull over _

As he leaned back into me, giving me his soul devotion, his hands found their signature spot, squeezing my narrow shoulders.

_He never took his hand off of her shoulder_

We stayed like that for a good ten minutes, locked in a heated make-out session, ignoring the glances we were surely getting from the zipping by cars. Before long I couldn't take it anymore and muttered into his ear "backseat. Now."

Ian kissed my cheek lightly and fiddled with my jet black ponytail.

"I don't think we should here Lucy." Ian looked around. "Can you hold out until we get to the resort?"

"That's five hours away!" I dropped my bottom lip like a little kid.

"Put your seatbelt back on." Ian nodded towards my seat. "As soon as we settle into the resort. I promise."

I gave an over-exaggerated groan and eye-roll like a moody teenager and slumped back down into my chair, as Ian did the same.

Almost an hour later we'd started up a new game, where one person had to name something, and the next person had to say something that related to what the first person had said and so on until one person couldn't think of anything anymore.

"Flowers." Ian announced in response to my previous naming of the season Spring.

"Nature." I retaliated competitively.

"Animals."

"Cows."

"Farm."

"Is that a truck stop up ahead?" Ian strained to see the figure looming in the upcoming miles.

_You can see for miles_

"And that has what exactly to do with a farm?" I questioned brightly. "Nothing, therefore I win."

"Wait what? That's not fair."

"Don't be a sore loser." I teased.

"Oh, says the woman who threw a tantrum when she couldn't work out what my Eye Spy was."

"That's because Eye Spy was a dumb game."

"I have the feeling whatever you lose is a dumb game." Ian laughed.

"Well obviously. We need music." I declared.

I reached for the dial and turned the crackling radio up, which blared a very low quality version of Rihanna's _Unfaithful. _

_You can reach the dials_

"Ian your radio's a piece of shit." I moaned.

"Do you want to stop and get something to eat?" Ian ignored my complaint as the truck stop came into full view.

"Yes!" I broke out into a genuine smile, only just realizing how hungry I was.

_Sit back and smile _

_From the front seat_

Ian steered the vehicle into the parking lot, the sun tracing our movements with a bright burst of light.

_You can chase the sun_

As he slowed down the car, it chugged into a vibrating wave and I groaned, feeling my feet jitter along with it.

_You can feel the hum of the axels _

_Underneath of your feet _

When the old model finally rolled to a stop, I took my hair out of its messy ponytail and let it limply fall around my shoulders, then pushed my sunglasses back up to sit on top of it.

"What?" I asked slowly, as I turned to see Ian gawking at me, studying me as though I had purple skin.

"Nothing, sorry." Ian snapped out of his daze. "There's just random moments when I really notice how gorgeous you are, and I kind of have to stop and take you in for a second."

I felt a blush creeping up over my cheeks. Ian always came out with the sweetest things at the most bizarre, unexpected times, and they always caught me pleasantly off guard.

_When you're sitting shotgun _

_You seem pretty and free_

I unhooked the door from the latch and stepped out into the morning sunshine. I retrieved my phone from my bra and checked the time. The numbers flashing back at me read 11.30am, shining above a picture of me on Ian's back, my legs hooked around his waist.

As Ian came around to the side of the car and took my hand into his, I glanced over my shoulder towards the backseat, and thought about how many memorable moments Ian and I had shared there, then smirked to myself with the realization that there was no way we'd be completing the trip without making any visits to the backseat. As if we would really be waiting until we got to the resort.

_But you learn to love from the backseat _

We strutted up the walkway hand in hand and pushed the heavy glass doors open. We found an empty booth in the corner and collapsed into it, never breaking our hands apart, and sat directly opposite each other, our fingers locked together across the table.

"I used to work in a Tennessee truck stop you know." I admitted, as I looked around the restaurant. "When I was fifteen."

"Really?" Ian ushered the waitress over as he spoke.

"Yeah, and I was a cheerleader too. I used to show up to work in my cheer uniform, pom poms, big bow and all. And all the bikies would just give me the strangest looks. I found it amusing."

_So blink one day and I'm rolling along_

_With a part time job and blue pom poms_

I paused the conversation as Ian and I ordered our respective coffees and a plate of hot chips to share, and then the bleach blonde waitress disappeared again.

"Ok, so I get going to work in your uniform if you had to go straight from cheer practice." Ian resumed the flashback to my teenage years. "But why exactly did you bring the big bow and pom poms?"

"Ah, because I couldn't break up the set!" I intentionally phrased the statement as though it was obvious. "That'd just be weird."

"Oh yeah, that's what would be weird." Ian scoffed, making me giggle.

_Like every day was a knock of melocamp song _

The waitress returned with our order and set it down on the table in front of us. I let my hunger take control and greedily tucked into the chips, and Ian, being the gentlemen he was, sipped mostly on his coffee and allowed me to indulge in the chips, while he hand gently stroked my knee underneath the table.

_With his hand right on my knee _

"This week is going to be so much fun." Ian said thoughtfully, once all of the food was gone and we were both left with only a few sips of caffeine to go. "I'm so glad you talked me into this."

"Me too." I admitted. "Though I'd be glader if the trip wasn't so long."

Ian sighed.

"Glader's not a word, Luce. More glad is the correct English."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You are such an Ezra Fitz." I said with a slight chuckle and a shake of my head.

Ian drained the rest of his coffee.

"Come on." He ushered. "Let's go."

"But I don't want to get back in the car yet." I pouted.

"Get up or I'm leaving you here." Ian threatened jokingly.

I screwed up my nose and made a big show of standing up and storming towards the main door.

"Ezra Fitz wouldn't have left me here." I hissed over my shoulder at him.

"Well why don't you go date Ezra Fitz then?" Ian shot back as I continued my over-dramatized march to the car.

"Maybe I will." I proposed without turning around.

Ian didn't reply with another comeback, but instead just laughed as we both climbed back into our seats, and pretty soon, we were on the road yet again.

"I can't wait until you see the hotel I've booked for us." Ian began to brag as the car fell back into is chugging and clunking rhythm.

"You sound like a horny teenage boy trying to woo me with the classic prom-night promise of an amazing hotel." I giggled.

_And we made the age old prom-night promise _

"Do I get a corsage too?" I taunted.

_Put the corsage right where I want it _

"If you're a good girl and you stop whining." Ian played along.

"But I don't want too." I sulked.

"Are you seriously whining about whining?"

"Yeah you're right. I should probably just go to sleep."

"Fantastic idea."

Too tired to continue on the argument, even though I rarely let Ian have the last word, I curled up in a ball and rested my head back on his seat cushion, and very quickly drifted off into a heavy sleep.

A few hours later, my sleep was stirred by light shaking and repetitive whispers of my name.

"Lucy. Bub, wake up. Babe? Lucy."

My eyes flickered open gently and I stifled a yawn as I slowly came too. As I began to properly wake up I realized the car was parked on a deserted road, and the outside lighting had significantly dimmed.

"How long was I asleep?" I mumbled drearily. "And why are we parked?"

Ian hesitated for a second.

"Um, well, we kind of broke down." He admitted sheepishly.

"What?" I sprung to life, now fully awake.

"Don't panic." Ian held his hands. "I've called the car service company and they'll be here tomorrow to toe my car to the resort, and then we can drop it into a mechanic. For now, there's a cab on its way to pick us up. You've been asleep for a fair while, we're only about an hour and a half away. Unfortunately, the cab is coming directly from the resort so that's how long we have to wait for it."

I groaned a pressed the back of my head into the seat. At first this seemed like we'd struck disaster, but then an idea crept into mind, and I bit my lip and smirked.

"Ian." I attempted to turn on my seductive voice, though the attempt failed a little considering my voice still had elements of sleep to it.

"Yeah?" Ian muttered back without making eye contact.

I undid my seatbelt, and for the second time so far, I rested my weight onto the centre compartment and leant over towards the driver's seat of the car.

"We have an hour and half to entertain ourselves. Whatever should we do?"

Beginning to pick up where my intentions were laid at, Ian narrowed his eyes, but undeniably smiled a little.

"I told you Lucy. Not here."

"Oh come on, you say that like we've _never_ done it a backseat before."

"Hardly the point." Ian murmured, though I could tell his willpower was cracking.

"There's no on the road." I pushed.

_And we found a road with nobody on it _

Ian looked over his shoulder towards the backseat. It was empty, due to our bags being loaded in the boot.

As he turned his head back to me I didn't allow him time to over-think things, because I instantly connected our lips, and to my delight, Ian didn't fight me.

_And we didn't stop to think_

The kiss heated up quickly, fuelled with desire. As Ian started to mindlessly toy with the hem of my t-shirt with one hand and fumbled to completely switch the lightly grumbling stranded car off, I knew I had won.

_And I didn't care when he killed the motor_

"Lights off." I hissed in between kisses. "Backseat. Don't argue with me on this one Harding. You won't win."

"Do I ever win in any argument against you?" Ian remarked smartly, before reaching above his head to switch the overhead lights off.

_Shut off the lights _

"Nope." I answered, popping the 'p'. Ian resumed his fiddling with my top, this time with a lot more desperation, and I obediently raised my arms and let him tug it over my head.

Ian rose from his seat and scampered over the centre compartment and into the backseat, and I followed suit.

_And we climbed over _

It wasn't until our make-out session had recommenced and Ian had managed to unclip and strip me of my bra that I felt a strong wave of insecurity. As the kiss softened a little, I automatically moved my arm to cover my exposed chest, causing Ian to furrow his brows in confusion.

"What's up?" He asked suspiciously, knowing well I'd never had insecurities with my body in the past.

I exhaled heavily and slumped down into the seat, now shielding my breasts from view with both arms.

"I don't know." I admitted, studying the denim print on my jeans to avoid eye contact. "I just…. Lately, I… ok listen. When I went back home to Tennessee for my album release, my sister took me to this party with some of her friends. And all the girls were like, beauty queen flawless. I felt like everyone was looking at me and judging me because I was the only one without a perfectly rounded ass or fake boobs. They just all looked so perfect. I guess I've just been sort of off-key about how I look since then."

I forced myself to meet Ian's eyes, purely to get a sense of his reaction.

He was staring at me like my hair was on fire.

"You're joking right?" Ian raised an eyebrow. "You are insecure? The girl with the hair who falls flawlessly without effort, that's a natural shade of gorgeous black so many girls have to destroy their hair with dye to achieve. The girl who has the most amazing hazel eyes, the type that make me wish I didn't have to blink and I could just stare into them for hours on end. The girl with the most adorable laugh, and the cutest height. The girl who has the petite frame girls starve themselves trying to get, but yet still has just the right amount of curves. The girl who can brighten a room just by walking into it, and the girl with that one smile that could put any guy under her spell. You, of all people, are insecure?"

I blinked hard, trying to fight the tears welling in my eyes, but Ian wasn't finished. He leant down so he was hovering over me, and pressed his nose to mine.

"You are and always will be the most beautiful girl in my life. And even if there are girls out there who are curvier, taller, stereotypically prettier, who cares? You're perfect to me. You're perfect to your family, and to your friends. You don't need the world to approve you Lucy. Because I'm telling you you're flawless."

I swallowed hard, knowing the tears were no dangerously close to spilling out.

"Really?" I whispered, trying to gain the confidence to remove my arms.

"I promise." Ian whispered back, then planted a kiss on my forehead. "However, if you want to wear your bra, or your t-shirt while we do it this time, I don't mind. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable."

I shook my head no, and slowly slid my arms away, why Ian watched, pure admiration lighting up his eyes.

Not lust. Not pleasure. Not even a sense of want. Just pure admiration.

"Absolutely perfect." He repeated, before kissing my lips gently again.

_But you learn to love from the backseat_

**So what did you think? Reviews are really appreciated! Are you interested in seeing anymore song-fictions? If so, leave a review with a song and PLL couple! (or it doesn't necessarily have to be a couple but yeah, you get the idea)**


End file.
